Heaven's Gate
by Kaeru-sama
Summary: Everyone thought she died six years ago. There was evidence that she was no longer with them. So, who’s this beautiful doctor who looks so much like her in a small village? She claims her name to be Saori but no, he’s not falling for that one. SasoSaku.
1. Little Lost Blossom

**Heaven's Gate**

A/N: this is my first Naruto fic. I'm not that familiar of the new happenings after Sasori's death. Aww. Why'd HE have to die? Oh well. I'm a big SasoSaku fan so I'm only inspired to write about them. I'm a fan of KabuShi too, a lil' bit of SaiSaku and ItaSaku on the side. I just bought my beautiful Narutimate Accel 2 (in Japanese) coz of Sasori. I love the TS characters, they're so tall. Anyway, back to the story.

**Summary:** Everyone thought she died six years ago. There was evidence that she was no longer with them. So, who's this beautiful doctor who looks so much like her in a small village? She claims her name to be Saori but no, he's not falling for that one. SasoSaku.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I can't produce such a neat manga like the creator does, like in Part 2. I envy the neatness.

-

First Drop – Little Lost Blossom

-

_Six years ago…_

_They rushed to her house and entered her room when she did not come to a mission one day. She was already in the ranks of ANBU and was always early for a mission. This was a first and surely, after looking at the condition of her room, something was definitely wrong. Her bed was at disarray, blood coated the floors of the room and a large chunk of her hair littered it._

_Naruto could not believe his eyes when he saw no trace of the ever so sweet and strong Sakura-chan anywhere. Sai just stared at the chunks of hair on the floor before walking slowly to it. Tsunade shook her head disbelievingly at the thought of Sakura dead but from the amount of blood, she could not be alive. She as the best medic-nin around should know._

"_Who…did _**this**_…to _**her**_?" Naruto growled, clearly trying to suppress his anger._

"…_Ugly's gone?" Sai thought out loud._

_One of the ANBUs that were investigating the place confirmed that Sakura was attacked by an Akatsuki by the name of Zetsu…and that she was eaten. Alive. This was proven by pieces of flesh amongst the blood._

"_Haruno Sakura is dead."_

_Tsunade slammed her fist to the wall, creating a large crack. She bit her lips and even though she needed to be calm and composed as Hokage, this was her student! Haruno Sakura, her star student who just turned nineteen!_

"_Naruto."_

_Naruto turned to Tsunade. "What?"_

"_I'm appointing you as the new Hokage. Effective starting…whenever you're ready." With that, Tsunade left the scene, letting a tear fall down her face, taking a tearful Shizune with her._

"_DAMN! I'M HOKAGE NOW AND SAKURA-CHAN'S DEAD! WHAT KIND OF SICK GAME IS THIS, HUH?!" he shouted out to the ceiling, completely ignoring Sai who was stiff kneeling on the floor, examining her hair._

_Sai grabbed the chunk of hair and stuffed it in his bag and got up and left._

"_Sakura-chan!!!!!"_

-

_The present time_…

Everyone thought the Akatsuki were finally wiped out after an all-out battle for Naruto. Naruto wiped out everyone in the Akatsuki desperately when they launched an attack a week after the discovery of Sakura's gruesome death. To those who knew of her death and how close Sakura was to them, fought for her and defeated the Akatsuki with all their might, making sure they will never step foot onto Konoha grounds ever again. It was only after the great battle did Naruto accept Tsunade's proposal with a proud face. Finally, he did something unforgettable for Konoha. His appointment as the new Hokage was met with positive feedback and Konoha was now a peaceful village once again.

Well, so far that is.

Little did they know the Akatsuki are always prepared for any fallen battles that they have to go through. There was an agreement to ensure that they get their missions done and it was that every one of them creates a strong body-double while their real body rest in a time-unaffected coffin. They do not age in the coffin yet all their memories from the body-double are transmitted to them to ensure no memory loss occurs and that they can exact revenge if they want on their killers. Their real bodies can only be awoken if all the Akatsuki ring bearers' pulses die off.

So now all of them are awake and are ready to face the world once again.

Though now each of them only have half of their souls left -the other being in their respective body-double- they are still the Akatsuki. Their leader, Pein has already instructed that all of them find a way to gain more missing-nins to join their ranks. They were not as strong as before so it was the best option.

One of them, Sasori, has already had a target in mind when he got the news of a strong medic-nin residing somewhere in a small village without any affiliation to an existing village. His spy informed that the medic-nin came to the village six years ago and does not know where she came from and remembers only her abilities as a medic-nin. Sasori was of course interested since he was defeated by a medic-nin himself, ten years ago. He was a bit disappointed to know that the young spitfire was killed by a rogue who pretended to be Zetsu…and was claimed to be eaten alive. Oh, the least he could do was to change her into a valuable puppet rather than eating her and ended up becoming…shit. Poor her.

Well, he was now on the way to the small village but of course, he was not left unscathed. For now he was still in his real body and no longer a puppet that could not feel pain. Yes, he still had his reserve puppets although he needed to fix the broken Sandaime Kazekage puppet. Thankfully Deidara was nice enough to pick up the pieces for him. He even picked up his parent's puppets for him and his own puppet body. There was a lot to be done.

Sasori's left arm was swelling, he was sure. With the forgotten pain now felt, it was killing him slowly. If he did not fix his arm, he was of course forced to cut it off and fix a wooden hand as replacement. Not that he minded it much.

"Damn rogues…if only I had the Sandaime…it wouldn't have come to this…" he said bitterly to himself as he continued to jump from one tree to another.

The village was now in his view. He could see the little movements of villagers from afar. He was right to not have worn his Akatsuki cloak though, or it would have caused a fuss, no matter how small. His eyes narrowed as he drew closer to the lively village. He immediately landed on the ground lightly and dashed to the nearest tree to hide himself from view. He peered a little.

There -on the large plain opening, the centre of the village- was a commotion. From what his ears could pick up, there was a person in need of medical help urgently. Crowds were gathering quickly around. He could smell the faint odor of blood. He was curious as to how the amnesiac medic-nin looked like, so he waited, patiently.

Finally, the crowds dispersed slowly to allow the medic-nin to pass through.

He could not believe his own eyes when he saw the medic-nin.

It was none other than the brat of a spitfire, Haruno Sakura!

He clenched his fists unknowingly as he continued to watch her work her abilities. Her precision in transferring her chakra to her palms and healing the fallen man in front of her never failed to amaze him. He still remembers her talent in fighting and healing even when it was through his double's eyes.

He stopped his legs from approaching the girl- no, she was a woman now. Gone now was her childish girly looks who was trying hard to look like a proud woman. Now she looked mature and was quite tall, albeit still shorter than him. Her hair was longer now and was tied into a single ponytail that rested atop her left breast. She wore a black loose kimono and she did not have a Konoha head protector with her anymore. Her eyes were still, even at a distance, glimmered like emeralds.

He was confused, of course. Six years ago, she was pronounced dead, with evidence, even. And now, she was here, standing in the flesh, all grown up and no more a Konoha-nin. He waited -even though he did not like waiting- for her to be alone.

He needed to confront her, no matter what the consequences were.

…

Sasori walked by the shadows, avoiding the perceptive part of the villagers and approached a very old man who was resting in front of a house, smoking. He masked his chakra, just in case a ninja was stationed close by. He crept up behind him before asking a simple question:

"Who was that beautiful doctor?" even he had to gulp down the pride of calling his killer beautiful.

The old man glanced up at him and chuckled. He pulled away the pipe that he was smoking from his mouth and gently tapped it to a small tray next to him. He looked up to Sasori again and laughed.

"Why young man? Interested in her hand in marriage?" he asked the puppeteer who turned pale at the thought.

"…maybe. What's her name?" he asked, just to keep the conversation real.

The old man sighed. "The poor woman forgot her name. The only thing she remembers is her healing abilities…she calls herself Saori. She's been living here for six years, as a doctor."

"…exactly _**six**_ years?" Sasori pressed.

The old man clenched his jaw, his brows knotted into a frown. "Hm…not really. Well, why don't you ask her yourself? She should be behind her house picking up herbs now. That's her daily routine anyway…"

Sasori gave a curt nod as he looked around the place. The old man noticed this and chuckled again.

"Her house is the one closest to the forest, it's a small place fit for her and her assistant and her patients. You can't miss it."

Sasori nodded again as he walked away. "Thank you."

"Oh wait!" the old man called out.

Sasori turned around.

"Be discreet about the proposal! I don't think she's the type to say 'yes' if you flat out ask it out of her! Even though you ARE a handsome lad!" the old man advised, chuckling.

Sasori scoffed before turning away again.

…

Sasori sneaked behind her, making sure to keep a fair space apart between them, sure that she might just punch him senseless if he was too close. It did not hurt if he was a puppet, but now? He might die. He was a puppeteer after all, he might be skillful in the art of puppetry but he had a weak build. One punch could destroy all of his bones.

He observed her, confused that she had not noticed his presence. He admired her growth. She was a piece of art herself. She was truly in full blossom now and no longer a weak bud. But maybe, true to her name, Sakura flowers only last a few moments before slowly withering away.

"You blossomed into a beautiful flower, Sakura-san."

With that, her herb-picking activity stopped and she paused. She slowly regained her composure before slowly turning around to face him. He loved the way her pale green eyes widened when she saw him. She dropped the basket she was holding and spilled the contents it stomached.

"Miss me?" Sasori playfully asked, smirking.

She could only stare at him eyes wide before closing her eyes. She opened them back and from his point of view, has lost its surprise and was now calm and composed. He took a step forward to gouge a reaction from her.

When she finally spoke, her voice was indifferent.

"…who are you? You are not from this village."

Sasori was shocked but quickly reverted. 'She's just playing…' he thought.

"I know it's you, Sakura-san. I know that pink hair anywhere."

"…so my name is Sakura?" she asked back.

Again, he could not mask his shock. Was she really amnesiac?

No.

He finally decided to use the only way to ensure that she was indeed the Sakura from ten years ago. It was the only way.

He took out a scroll from his cloak and opened it, performed a seal and released one of his new puppets. He could only use one of his hands to control it but he did not care. He winced in pain when he tried to use his left and decided he did not need it. One hand was enough.

He attached chakra strings to the puppet and narrowed his eyes at the woman in front of him who did not do anything to protect herself. Surely, she knows that he was going to use the puppet to attack her.

He flicked his hand and the puppet jumped forward.

Sakura only blinked in surprise as she jumped away, evading the puppet's extended arms. She brought her fists in front of her to block the next attack and rolled away. She then took a battle stance, her fists ready.

With that, the puppet was called back and sealed.

"You cannot lie to me, Sakura-san."

Sakura dropped her stance and just stared at him.

"I know that stance anywhere. It **killed** me."

Sakura only gasped as he pointed her with an accusing finger.

"Haruno Sakura, **missing-nin**, I came here to retrieve you."

-

A/N: Done with first chapter! Hm, I dunno how well I did for this one. I need to continue reading Naruto to be more knowledgeable about it. I didn't want Sasori to be too old for Sakura, so I decided that the Akatsuki create a body-double. I hope Sasori's not too OOC. I need to plan the whole thing more but this is the beginning. I hope it's acceptable. I don't want to disgrace this wonderful pairing. For this, I might need a beta-reader but well, by next year then. I'm going to Japan for an exchange program on the 18th for a year so I might not update. Sorry!!

If you're a fan of this pairing, do review. It's not a must but tell me what you think. Please don't flame if you hate this pairing…btw, why would you hate it? It's sweet! SasoSaku rules!


	2. Pretender

A/N: I decided to give one more chapter! Enjoy and I hope you're not that confused on this one. I have to admit, this was a bit confusing for me to write. Anyway, can anyone tell me at what age did Sasori joining Akatsuki? I need to know that to set his age. Thanks in advance!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

-

Second Drop – Pretender

-

Sakura sighed. Heavily. She just **had** to blow her cover, huh? She worked so very hard to keep up with the façade, all the villagers believed her. Well, it does not really count though. Firstly, the villagers do not recognize her. Secondly, there are no Konoha-nins present here. Thirdly, she told all the villagers not to report her to any Hidden Villages. Hell, she was not even expecting to see an Akatsuki here, in the village, let alone someone who was supposed to be dead! Her brows twitched as she tended to the patient in front of her as a pair of red eyes watched her.

She stitched the patient's injury with ease and applied an ointment to make sure it healed fast and bandaged it with care. The patient sat up slowly after that, with the help of Sakura and thanked her.

"Thank you, Saori-san."

Sasori smirked and chuckled.

Sakura glared at him before leading the patient out of the house.

"Bye, take care!" her voice could be heard from outside.

Sasori removed himself from the comforts of the wall he was leaning on and sat on the bed, reserved only for patients' use. Of course, after Sakura reentered the room, he turned to her with a dubious smile.

"May I sit here?" he asked with mock innocence.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. "Please remove yourself from the bed. I may not tolerate that behavior anymore, Sasori-san."

"Oh please, Sakura, since when have you lost all that energy and calling me a 'bastard' in the past? I have to say I'm quite disappointed in you…" he said simply, sounding a little hurt but hid a challenging tone beneath it all.

Sakura shrugged and approached the table where she placed all her sterilized equipment and began to line it up on a tray for future operations. She ignored the doglike whimpers coming from the puppeteer and chose to just walk around the room to ready it for the next patient. She rolled up all the scrolls on her work desk and placed them at a corner neatly. She continued fixing everything until she was left with smoothing the bed's blanket when a stupid Akatsuki just would not allow her to meet the bed.

"Move." she said calmly, folding her arms in front of her chest.

The handsome puppeteer only sneered as he slowly leaned on the bed, his arms behind his head, eyes challenging her. This snapped something in her but she just kept it quiet. She did not want her Inner self to be awake after six years of dormancy.

Finally, he said, "Make me, Sakura."

That was it.

She finally snapped.

'**HELL YEAH!'** a voice said in her head.

She pulled back her fist, concentrated her chakra in it and aimed it at Sasori's beautiful face. Before it even made an impact, Sasori's uninjured hand shot out and grabbed a hold of her fist. Sakura lifted her other fist but her efforts were denied as Sasori pulled her body towards him and used his knee to gently hit her stomach, just to paralyze her for a second before letting her gently rest on top of him, but not before making sure her hands were both secured.

"…this is sick…" she muttered grudgingly as she struggled a little in his grasp.

"…but oh so sweet…" he added with a smirk.

She struggled even harder after that.

She lifted her head from his chest to look down at him. She tried to not blush but failed miserably when she was only a few inches away from his face. She averted her gaze from his haunting eyes and growled.

"…how the hell did you end up here, bastard? Are all the damned Akatsuki still alive? Are you here to kill me off? How did you know I was here? What the hell do you want from me?!" she questioned him quickly, her words laced with venom, ending it with a shout.

Sasori contemplated his answers before nodding, "…my spy told me to go here because of a talented medic-nin. Yes, everyone in the Akatsuki are still alive and kill- no, kicking. Kill you? Maybe. I didn't know you were here, I wasn't expecting you and…" he dragged the pause before chuckling, "…I don't know _yet_."

"Could you please leave me alone? I'm not Sakura anymore, I'm Saori and-"

"Hm, Saori sounds like Sasori…ne?"

"…and shut up. Leave before I tell the villagers that there's a sissy puppeteer here that's supposed to be dead ten years ago!"

Sasori raised his brows at her and gave a low chuckle.

"…I'll tell them that you're supposed to be dead six years ago and that you deceived them all these times…by pretending to lose your memories…ne?"

Sakura clenched her teeth as she turned to him again, her green eyes glimmering with anger.

"Don't you _dare_ threaten me…bastard." she warned.

"You dare threaten _me_?" he retorted.

"Let me go! I don't want to be on top of your sick older wooden body! Let me go!" she trashed around aggressively, trying to unbind his hands from her wrists.

"Agh!" Sasori winced in pain; when his injured arm throbbed painfully.

Sakura immediately stopped her trashing to carefully look at him.

"…you feel…pain? I thought you're a…puppet…?" she asked him, unsure.

Sasori closed his eyes in annoyance and muttered grudgingly, "Not anymore, sadly."

"…are you okay?" she finally asked after a pregnant silence.

Sasori stayed quiet before looking away.

"…just a scratch."

"Let me go and let me have a look at it."

"No."

"Stop being a baby and let me have a look at it! I'm a doctor!" she snapped at him.

Sasori slowly released her wrists and allowed her to get off of him. He sighed in annoyance as Sakura took out her gloves and raised her brows at him, waiting.

"Well? Show me where the pain is, Baby-san. You don't expect me to poke every part of your body and wait for you to scream out in pain, are you?"

Sasori grudgingly pulled up the sleeve of his cloak and showed her the injury, clenching his jaws as she traced her fingers on in lightly.

"Hm…this is a deep injury, it will leave a scar if untreated now and from the looks of it, if you waited an hour longer to stall the treatment, I would've had to remove the appendage…" she said slowly with the meticulousness or a doctor.

Sasori looked at her from the corners of his eyes.

"You'll be able to fix it, right?"

Sakura grinned evilly at him as she tightened her gloves.

"Of course, but it **won't** be painless.""

…

"Damn it! You did that on purpose! You did that on purpose!" accused a very annoyed puppeteer who was trying to yank his arm away from the rose-haired medic.

Sakura only yanked his arm back to her as she continued to force her chakra into the injury. There was a part of her that felt bad for adding the pain on the side, but why should she care about his wellbeing? He tried to kill her ten years ago! She has the right to take revenge!

"Stop moving around, you're only making this harder for me!" she muttered, finally able to extract the contaminated blood and putting it into a basin of water.

"There, we only need to clean the wound and sew it together…" she said quietly to herself, fetching the ointment and sewing kit from her trolley.

Sasori quietly watched her do her work and admired her swiftness. She applied some smelly ointment on his injury, wincing when it stung. Sakura saw this and smirked proudly to herself before taking the sewing kit and placing it on her lap. She gently grabbed his arm and held it close to her chest as she began to slowly sew it.

He was surprised that she was actually focused; never did she hum like some doctors. Her eyes were trained on the wound and only the wound itself. He found it confusing and weird that he did not feel any pain coming from the sewing, none at all. It was as if she was the painkiller herself, just watching her work somehow eased the pain. His eyes fell and focused on her face. Her eyelashes hid her green eyes and her cheeks were of a light pink, a natural blush. She was biting her lips, may be a habit that she does when she does her work. He just stared at her, his mind blank.

"There! I'm done."

Her voice awoke his from his slight stupor and he shook his head.

"…it's over?" he asked, his voice sounded light.

Sakura looked at him questioningly as she gave him back his arm, all bandaged and taken care of. She then stood up and proceeded to sort out her tools, separating the things that were needed to be sterilized and things that she needed to clean up after. She muttered some incoherent words before she grabbed everything and walked away with it to another room.

After she came back, she was still muttering things, her face looking upset. Her hands were on her hips as she paced around, unsure what to do.

As weird at it sounds, he was a bit discomforted by her actions so he decided to ask what was wrong. She looked at him and laughed uncertainly.

"…I'm actually cursing my assistant, it's not often that she left me alone to attend the patients…it's not that I can't manage without her, no, it's more of a…well, why am I telling you this? Just don't mind. Why don't you rest? Or better yet, why don't you leave?" she said quickly before busying herself with pacing again.

"You're worried about her?"

She paused and did not face him when she said, "Yes."

"…what's her name?"

"She's-"

"I'M BACK!" came a singsong voice and the slamming of a door.

Sakura narrowed her eyes as she stomped out, leaving the room. There was much shouting after that, with whiny 'sorry's and promises of 'not going to do that again's. Sasori could tell the other woman was quite an obedient person from her shakiness but he shrugged it off.

The door slammed open as Sakura stomped in, her assistant following her with her head down. Sasori tried not to chuckle at the poor woman's predicament but he could not help it. Watching people suffer was one of his hobbies.

"I'm sorry! I won't do it again! I was waiting for someone outside and it turned out that he never came and-" the whiny woman stopped when she looked up and saw him.

Her eyes widened.

His eyes did too.

Sakura just looked at the both of them.

"Sasori-sama!" she exclaimed, her hands shot up to cover her mouth.

"WHAT?!" bellowed Sakura.

"Uh…what?"

-

A/N: hm…I'm done. Didn't really check this but yeah, I hope you enjoyed. Review if you'd like. I had my tooth pulled out today and in a week...i'm going to Japan. wth. that just sucks. oh well.


	3. Fake Flowers

A/N: First of all, I would like to say sorry for the long wait. Secondly, this is the crappiest chapter I've done in ages. 1/3 of the story was written last year and the time frame in between caused it to be so detached. There's no base to this chapter and I don't even remember why I decided to name the chapter as it is. I've lost my touch and that much nearly made me lose the want to finish this chapter. I have now a basic idea how I want this story to flow but this would have to be one of the most uneventful one so far. Forgive me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I can't produce such a neat manga like the creator does, like in Part 2. I envy the neatness.

-

Third Drop – Fake Flowers

-

Haruno Sakura A.K.A Saori definitely felt the need to decapitate something. Be it the sickly handsome puppeteer or her whiny assistant who was fawning over him. Veins popped everywhere around her still large forehead and her eyebrows twitched impatiently. Something was just seriously messing up with her life and she did not like it one bit. Cracking one fist, she bit her lip.

"…Harumi, _explain_…" was all she managed to bite out.

The assistant named Harumi squealed listening to the venom her boss bit out. She turned to look at the seething woman and squeaked in fear again after seeing her face, quickly hiding behind the chuckling Sasori.

"…I…" she tried to start, gulping down a thick lump down her throat, "…I am actually…Sasori-sama's spy…w-who worked for him a long time a-ago…a-and…" she gulped again, "I'm sorry." She squeaked out.

Sakura marched toward the two, folding up her sleeves as one of her hands formed a deadly claw, readying it to attack the two. "EXPLAIN MORE."

"Kyaaah! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I really am! Don't kill me or hurt Sasori-sama's beautiful face! Especially the latter!" she jumped out in front of Sasori to block Sakura's advance.

"It's very hard to carve his face like that!" she added, squeezing her eyes shut, blocking out the boiling demon in front of her.

Sakura's eyes widened. She was quite surprised. Seeing as Harumi did not know that one aspect that made her surprised today too, served as a good reason to not get kicked in the butt.

Sighing heavily, she lowered her hands to her sides. "Harumi, he's human."

Harumi opened her eyes in shock. "W-what? That's impossible!" she denied, turning around to face him.

"That's not true, right?" she asked hopefully.

Sasori nodded quite reluctantly. "I am now, sadly, human."

"So you can reproduce now?!"

*A crow flew through the window, cawing*

Sakura just stared incredulously at her soon-to-be dead assistant. To ask a man like Sasori that question was just…way over the top. She did not know why but she instantly went to her side, a hand stretched in front of her oblivious assistant, blocking any oncoming attacks from the ex-puppeteer.

"Harumi, go to the back, I'll handle him from now-oof!" before Sakura could even finish, her stretched out hand was now twisted behind her. The one responsible was none other than the one she wanted to protect. Her other hand was also pulled back and twisted behind her back.

"Sorry, but Sasori-sama's safety comes first."

"How dare you! I slaved protecting your sorry little--" Sakura started, struggling to get her hand loose. "Let me go this instant Akino!!" she ordered, still struggling against her assistant's grip.

Harumi shook her head.

"Harumi!"

"Let her go, Harumi."

And with those words, the grip on Sakura's hands loosened and was freed respectively. Sakura retreated from both her assailants and regarded them with narrowed eyes. She knew she could not take down both of them with her untrained skills. She held her ground though, both her fists pumped with little chakra and readied in front of her, ready to strike any time soon.

"So, are you both going to gang up on me?!" she demanded with venom laced in her voice.

Harumi looked at her helplessly. She knew that she owed a lot to the pink haired doctor but she was also fiercely loyal to the puppeteer. She was scared and confused but she knew where her loyalty lies with. It was with the red haired cute man; who saved her in the first place.

"Saori-san, I thank you so much for taking care of me all this time…but…" Harumi gulped down her doubt. "But my loyalty is to Sasori-sama."

Sakura nodded but still held her stance. Her green eyes shifted to the lazy red eyes. Their eyes met and for that brief moment, an understanding was achieved. They would have to sit this one out—for tomorrow.

Lowering her fists, she did a quick turn, her hair flicked behind her. She was seething with anger, her insides filled with turmoil. Too much was happening too soon. Too much. She could not take it too seriously. She was doing so well, very well in fact all these years and these two meddling people just barge into her life (okay, minus Harumi) and just ruined it all for her.

Her head was now filled with Inner's complaints and she just wanted to get in there and just shake the life out of her---self.

She sighed out loud, entering her room and locking it behind her. She quickly strode to her bed- it was very welcoming right now and plopped herself down, her back singing praises and other thankful stuff as she settled comfortably.

Her thoughts were all scattered around. When she closed her eyes, she swore that she could actually see the mind map floating above her and annoyingly enough, it was mainly settling on the one problem: Akasuna no Sasori.

She cursed.

She sat up on her bed. Removing the black ribbon securing her hair together, she sighed. Strands of her pink hair fell around her face. Her pale face framed by the soft pink, she looked almost angelic, a distraught angel to be exact.

She was a distraught angel with very pink hair who was frowning deeply now.

She got out of the bed and she could hear her back screaming for mercy. She smiled almost reluctantly as she went out of her room to confront her _guests_. To her surprise, both were sitting quietly around the kitchen table.

She took a seat opposite Sasori and smiled. She placed her hands on the table, as if telling them that she meant no harm.

"So, what brings you here?" she started quietly, interlacing her fingers together uncertainly.

Sasori did not say anything but ordered Harumi to go make tea. She complied without question and left for the small kitchen.

He then did the same thing, placing his hands on the table. His face did not carry and emotion and to Sakura, he still looked like a puppet. One that was emotionless and deadly.

"I am here to ask you to become our medic-nin."

Sakura's eyes widened.

"…I see." She said quietly, looking quite flustered.

Sakura did not know what to think about the proposa--- suggestion. A part of her longed for her past; the feeling of joy she receives from helping others on the battlefield, the thrill and adrenaline when she takes down an enemy…but she left that for this quiet life. She knew she missed being a shinobi, she really did. But—

…this was **Akatsuki**.

She asked herself why she would join the Akatsuki over going back and rejoining Konoha. Deep down, she knew the reason why.

"…will you even think about the proposal or will you flat out refuse us?" his voice was quiet, surprising her.

"No."

"As in?"

"…no." and she did not elaborate further, shaking her head.

Sasori dropped the subject.

Sakura contemplated on a topic.

"…how did you meet Harumi?" she questioned.

His eyes widened hearing the question. Looking down, his eyes rested on his hands. Sasori then smirked to himself.

"I met her accidentally. I don't really recall it…but it was by accident. I prefer not to elaborate any further."

Sakura nodded. She let the subject drop but then it became awkward again -it _was_ to her, anyway. Luckily for her, Harumi came in with a tray of tea in her hands.

"I also brought some dumplings! They're soy-sauce though, that's okay right? I bought them from that old woman who vendors near the street!" she told them, setting the teacups on the table.

The pink haired woman noticed that her share was somehow lesser than that of the red haired puppeteer. Her left eyebrow twitched.

Turning to the dark haired girl, she blurted out, "Why am I getting like…only half of what _he's _getting?"

Harumi cowered behind her master. "It's because Sasori-sama's human now! He needs more nutrients!" she supplied her reason.

"I don't need fat, Akino. You can take it if you want it, Sakura…-san." He pushed the plate to Sakura.

Sakura pushed it back.

"Eh? Sakura-san? I thought your name was Saori, Saori-san?" Harumi stated innocently, her head tilted to one side.

"Well, I thought you were just Akino Harumi and not "Akino-Harumi-Slave-of-Puppeteer-Boy" before this. We're even…" she dragged the last part, taking a bite on the stick of dango.

"What do you mean? Are you saying that you didn't lose your memories?!" the younger girl cried indignantly, she felt betrayed.

Sasori took the chance to settle things down, his own way.

"Akino, to clarify things, Sakura-san is bipolar in a way, she's thoroughly confused. Let her be, sit down. I don't really like to be kept from enjoying meals."

With a quiet nod, she took a seat next to him.

And an awkward silence fell upon them.

-

A/N: I hope I didn't bore you to death, I personally find this very snooze-fest-y. I promise to write the next one with renewed energy (I hope so because I read the things I write too and clearly, I'm not amused at all with this one). R&R if you want. It doesn't matter to me anymore.


	4. Dancing Ink

**A/N: SORRY! Very, very SORRY for the delay! It's been AGES since I've gone to the site other than the mobile one…I just found out some of my formatting won't work with it. Dammit. So not fair, I like my formatting. Ceh. Filler-ish chapter, do forgive me again. I've lost touch with the writing world.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I can't produce such a neat manga like the creator does, like in Part 2. I envy the neatness.**

～天国の門～

Fourth Drop – Dancing Ink

～天国の門～

It was now the third day since Sasori decided to stay under the same roof as Sakura and Harumi. The weird thing was that: It was not as if he could not afford a place to stay, no, he really had the means to find one, but he decided firmly as a _precaution_, to stay close so Sakura would not be able to escape.

Escape from what, you ask? Escape from the Akatsuki, of course.

Not that it was even possible.

And Sakura, who was the owner of the house-slash-clinic; was clearly not that pleased. She was super annoyed, really, with veins popping out everywhere whenever the puppeteer made blunt comments.

"Why can't you afford more hearty meals? These," he pointed out by picking up the thinly sliced sashimi with his chopstick and dangled it lazily, "…are not what I like to eat."

"Then don't play with it. It's still food." Sakura remarked bitterly, grabbing the small plate and dragged it to her side. "I'll take these then."

Sasori narrowed his eyes at her irritably before pulling the plate to him again, rather harshly. "Still, I do not tolerate people taking my food away from me."

"Stop playing and eat!" the pink haired doctor scolded, placing a mouthful of rice into her mouth, cutting herself from saying any more. If only Sasori had the tact of someone his own age, it would not be this annoying. He was acting like a spoiled brat! Like a spoiled rich Akatsuki brat! If she was still herself six years ago she would-

-would what? Beat him senseless? Settle everything with the fists, kicks and all the chakra infused attacks? Be emotional…_again_?

'**You should really cut us some slack, yo!'** said the nagging voice inside her head. It was not just any voice. It was Inner Sakura, the weird being in her head. Her inner self, her inner desires…_feelings_.

"-well, Sasori-sama, you should eat more rice then! Gain muscle, muscle and more muscle~" Harumi said in a lighthearted singsong-way as she put another spoonful of rice into his bowl before passing it to him excitedly.

Chuckling, Sasori took it with an amused smirk. "Muscle, huh? I never had much of that…as a puppeteer, muscles are not essential in the art of puppetry. It's the nimbleness of the fingers and chakra control that matters. Sakura, I'm sure you have that…_plus_ the muscles."

Said woman turned to him with a haughty look. "If I were to learn the 'art of puppetry', I would only learn from the late Chiyo-baa-sama or Kankuro-san."

"Both are subpar compared to my superior skills."

"But you still got that gash on your arm, huh? If that is what you call _'superior skills'_, then I don't want to know what perfection is." Sakura retorted, taking a bite from her share of the pickled _daikon._

Ignoring her comments, Sasori also took his own share of the _daikon_. "Well, it's not my fault that I'm not used to being in a human body but as you know, I've killed more people than most shinobi. I've obliterated a village, as you again know."

With wide surprised eyes, Harumi clapped her hands excitedly. "Really? Did you really?" she asked eagerly.

With an annoyed sigh, Sakura ignored the following conversation, contenting herself with the food she and her assistant prepared. On the menu today was boiled rice (as usual), various kinds of sashimi (very small helpings), _tsukemono_, boiled tofu with _ponzu_ sauce and miso soup (which was served as an appetizer). To Sakura, it was more than enough. They were healthy and filling meals and are not at all oily, except from the natural oils from the sashimi. She took some of the tofu onto her small side dish and ate it silently.

Sasori noticed her silence and chose to cut the story he was telling Harumi with a smile. "Harumi, I am done with this. Please wash it for me." he said, handing over his bowl to the expecting girl.

Without really questioning, Harumi stood up, left the table and went to the kitchen, leaving the two hostile enemies alone to their own thoughts…

Sakura noticed this and looked up from her helping of tofu to stare at the bored puppeteer. Her piercing green eyes met with the dead-looking red ones, silently asking for a fight…or maybe, just a decent argument. She relented.

"If you're sorry for what you said earlier, just say so, I'll try and buy better food or maybe you can join the shopping next time…" Sakura ended with a sly smile, finishing the rest of her dinner.

The red-haired puppeteer smirked, downing the rest of his tea in one swift gesture. "_Maybe_ is the keyword right? Maybe, I might."

The younger girl laughed lightly, tidying up the table. "Tomorrow morning then, I'm going to have Harumi go herb picking anyway…I need some assistance to bring the groceries!"

'**HELL YEAH! I CAN ALREADY IMAGINE THAT AND I'M DYING INSIDE!' **"Can you help bring these to the kitchen and help your little Harumi?" Sakura asked sweetly, passing the plates to him.

Without even questioning, he took them from her and proceeded to the kitchen, shocking Sakura who was expecting him to refuse, especially after blatantly ordering Harumi to do the dirty job. Confused and curious, Sakura also finished with the tidying up, placing the stack of plates on one side and wiped the table with a wet cloth. Finished with the task, she followed the other two into the kitchen.

Helping Harumi with the dishes was Sasori who was next to her, wiping the wares. They were talking quietly between themselves on a topic Sakura could not catch but both seemed happy, tugging a string inside of her. She quickly ignored that tug and approached them, setting the stack close to Harumi and turned to her.

"Wash these carefully okay? I need to look through my supplies for tomorrow."

"Okay!"

…

Sakura went to her treatment room and took a seat. Tiredly, she started sobbing into her hands. She felt lonely. Her friends all thought she was dead and it was her own fault in the first place! She needed someone to share emotions and memories with! She needed an attachment!

She needed reason to live again. Saving people makes it mean something but it didn't help her conquer that nagging feeling in her chest. Trying her best to bury it in, she reached out for one of her files and browsed lazily through it, looking through her supplies.

"Hm…I am missing some important herbs…none that I can get around here. Darn, I have to go to a nearby village one of these days…_one of these days_!" she tried to convince herself but it was of no use. She will never go back to Konoha. Never.

"I'm not going to take that chance."

…

The forest close to the village was like a playground to Harumi. The abundance of green leaves usually lets her mind relax away from her older acquaintances' constant bickering. Sometimes she felt as if she was the reason why they quarrel a lot, although their quarreling only fuels her want to bring them together. Even just as friends.

Her savior, Sasori-sama confided in her that he hates being ignored by the medic because he feels that it was unfair treatment. Harumi noticed his changes but she rather not ponders on it. Shrugging her shoulders, she continued her trek to look around for freebie herbs.

Along the way, after picking up some of the required medicinal herbs, Harumi stopped in her tracks when she saw something pink among the bushes. Curiously, she tiptoed carefully to see whether or not someone has the same striking hair as her mentor –many were not naturally born with pink hair like Sakura was!

Peeking through the bushes, she nearly dropped her basket when she saw the scene in front of her. Right in the middle of the clearing, an inked doppelganger of her mentor was dancing around. Sitting at the bark of a lone tree was a young man with pale skin and dark hair who was lazily staring at the dancing figure. A Konoha headband was worn around his forehead and he had an unrolled scroll laid in front of him, in one of his hand, a brush with pink hairs.

Goosebumps immediately invaded her body at the sight. Gulping down her fear, she tried her best to leave quietly when suddenly; the dancing ink thing slowly faced her. Her eyes widened in fear as the ink suddenly melted onto the ground into a mass of black, causing her to shriek and drop the basket of herbs and run for her life…

…

Sai entered the forest with the intention of cooling off after his argument with the loudmouthed-private part-less Hokage. He had no real place to go; he just wanted to leave Konoha for a while. Naruto was being childish again and no matter how much he tried to change him, he was powerless. He himself was having a hard time adapting to the changes.

Walking aimlessly, he was calming down bit by bit and decided to just rest and take in the beauty of the lush green around him. He reached a clearing and chose to sit on the ground, on the natural carpet of grass with his back to a tree. Taking out his sketchbook, he began sketching the scenery before deciding that he was not feeling it.

"…I guess it doesn't hurt to try that thing…I've been wanting to try." He said to himself, pulling out a scroll and unwinding it. Taking out his secret brush, he dipped the pink tip into ink and began painting a certain pink haired girl from the past.

He imagined how she would look like now…if _she_ was still alive.

He drew her hair long (for he was always curious how she would look like with it), her eyes vibrant, and her lips full…her body matured. He stopped suddenly, before changing the shape of her bust to a smaller one (he was being a jerk again) and finished. Performing a jutsu that was almost similar to _Choujuu Giga_ technique, the drawn girl animated, leaping out of the scroll gracefully.

He made her dance around to entertain him but he knew that it was not enough.

It will _never_ be enough.

Deciding that it was a stupid thing to do, he dismissed the dancing ink and was shocked to hear a shriek coming from the bushes. His eyes travelled quickly to the source and all he could see was a petrified face before the person turned around and dropped something. Sai decided to just leave the matter as it is, promising himself to not do something pointless again.

Sighing, he packed all his things and made his way back to Konoha, ready to ignore the Hokage's rants.

…

Helping the medic prepare lunch was not in his list of to-dos but Sasori conceded in the end. Degutting the fish was somehow his favorite part in the whole thing. He sadistically liked how the gut came out from the fresh fish because it reminded him of his hobby –making human puppets. He snickered to himself and he cleaned the entrails and threw them into the sink. This caught Sakura's attention as she was cooking the other side dishes (some red bean paste with _kabocha_ and boiled eggs to be sprinkled with some _shichimi_ afterwards) and she turned to him.

"You really do like doing morbid stuff, don't you? Well, after you are done with that, salt them and smoke them, okay?" she instructed before returning to the task at hand.

Sasori ignored the comment and cleaned the fish before salting them. He brought the plate over to Sakura's station and took the grill close to her.

"How am I supposed to do this?"

"You don't know how? Have you never cooked before this?" Sakura exclaimed, amused. Taking the grill from him she placed it over heat and laid the fish on top of it. "It's that easy! Now, just wait for it to brown and the flesh to whiten…and don't forget to turn the sides around! We would like the skin to be crisp but not burnt!"

Sasori nodded and took the cooking chopstick from her, his eyes trained on the fish in front of him. Sakura left him to do the job and decided to get the table prepared.

Placing the tableware accordingly, her mind drifted to her assistant. "She must have fallen asleep again in the woods!" she said bitterly to herself.

"HELP ME!" came a sudden shriek and the slamming of a door.

Nearly dropping the rice bowls, Sakura steadied herself. "Speak of the devil-Harumi?"

"What's that sound…?" Sasori peeked from the kitchen, in his hands, the grilled fish.

Choosing to disregard him, Sakura placed the wares on the table and checked to see what was wrong. She was met with a pale, disheveled looking Harumi, shaking from head to toe, the basket of herbs nowhere in sight.

Sakura rushed to her side and checked her temperature. It was normal. Harumi looked very sick though, worrying her.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"N-nothing! I just n-need…rest."

"Okay." Sakura said softly.

"Where is the basket of herbs I asked you to pick?"

"…I left it in the forest." Harumi answered softly, her head down.

Sakura's concerned eyes never left her assistant. "It's okay. Now, let's just go and eat lunch. We'll go get the basket later. Sasori helped cook today."

"He grilled fish, just for you." Sakura added with a smile. _'And me…'_ she added in her head.

Harumi's eyes lit up and she nodded excitedly.

"OKAY!"

**A/N: Sorry it's lame. I'll try and make it more eventful. This was supposed to be a pivotal chapter but I really need sleep now. I hope you at least enjoyed, even just a bit. Review if you'd like. Any suggestions to improve too, would be appreciated because I've lost it.**


	5. Facing the Truth

**A/N: I updated quickly this time because I felt that the story was moving too slowly for my liking. It's still so slow though, I don't know why! Supposed to be longer…I'm sorry though. I think this is better than the one before, simply because there was more interaction? I don't know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I can't produce such a neat manga like the creator does, like in Part 2. I envy the neatness.**

～天国の門～

Fifth Drop – Facing the Truth

～天国の門～

Walking down the small corridor, Sai thought of what to do. He was not really looking forward to the confrontation but knows that it was the best thing to do. For now. Turning around a junction, he stopped in front of the impending door. Not really willing to do so, Sai raised his gloved hand and knocked on it, waiting for the person on the other side to respond.

A muffled reply greeted him. "Come in."

Turning the small knob, Sai pushed open the door, allowing himself in. Closing it, he approached the waiting Hokage. The said person was laying his head on the large desk, his blond hair untidy and had some leftover ramen strewn around it. Sai sighed in disgust before addressing the man.

"Naruto, you got ramen in your hair."

Naruto quickly looked up from his sleeping arm and left a dragged out yawn in his wake. His eye bags were darker than before, and around his mouth, dried out saliva. Sai took out a wet tissue from his pack and handed it over to him, who took it readily, already starting to wipe his mouth.

"You look like a mess." He commented bluntly, before taking a seat on the chair laid out for guests. "Did you have a drink while I was away?"

Naruto did not answer and just continued wiping his face clean. Pulling out the ramen from his hair, he took a whiff of it before taking a bite.

He immediately choked it out.

"How old was that thing!" he thought out aloud, his voice hoarse.

"Days before…? Seriously, why didn't you even go home to clean yourself? In just two weeks, you're going to get married to that Hyuuga girl, have responsibility." Sai chided, helping Naruto with cleaning up the desk.

Naruto groaned out loud. "I know that, Sai. I just…well, a bit…I…"

"…sad? Lonely? Having cold feet?" Sai provided as he walked to the trash bin to throw out the empty cups of ramen.

Turning around, without even blinking, he dropped a bomb.

"…miss Sakura?" he said quietly, knowing quite well that was the reason.

And the bomb exploded in the blonde's ears. So loudly that everything else died down.

The young Hokage's eyes widened at the notion. He was speechless. It was partly true. In fact, that was one of the reasons for his reckless acts. Naruto felt that the wedding would not be complete without a certain pink haired girl, who would smile at his newfound life, who would be supporting him in everything…

…he felt that his heart would not be full, even if he got married.

He loved Hinata, he truly did. It's just that she was not his best friend. Not yet. She was still so shy around him, it was hard. His eyes would meet hers and he would lean in to kiss, but then she would squirm around and quickly remove herself from him, leaving him standing alone, eyes closed.

Hinata was not allowed to go see him often too, because he was the Hokage. Even getting married to him would endanger her. It was all too much to handle. Naruto had to check the security and increase it every day as the wedding bells continues to chime closer each day. He was tired, hence the panda eyes.

Sighing out loud, he stood up from the chair and stretched the tired joints of his body. His eyes traveled outside, from the view that overlooks Konoha. It took countless of battles to keep the peace like this, so that the new generations can enjoy it without worry. At the back of his head, he knew that one day; people against this peace would try and ruin it. And he knows that it will come soon. He just did not know when.

"—Naruto, are you even listening to me?" Sai's voice broke through the train of thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah…" he mumbled, not even caring to turn around. "What's up?"

"I was just saying that there will be a meeting with Suna tomorrow. Will you be sober tomorrow?" Sai emphasized that by placing a file on the newly cleaned up desk. "You can look it up. I'll have your assistant make you coffee and lock the sake and ramen cabinet for a while."

"…and take a shower. The smell is annoying even me."

With that last remark, Sai left Naruto to his thoughts, leaving a glass of water for him to drink.

…

Sakura sighed with content when she washed the dishes. Sasori did not leave any trace of food in his dish, _finally_. He really liked the fish and _kabocha_. Feeling so happy, she let them have a day off from housework. It meant more work for her of course, but who would not mind burning off a few extra calories? She would not complain.

As she was doing them, her mind drifted off to the earlier conversation…

_**~let's go down memory lane~**_

"…_What made you leave the basket in the forest, Harumi? Did a wolf scare you?" Sakura questioned her with a frown._

_Harumi shook her head. "No, actually…" gulping, she continued._

"…_actually, I saw YOU in the forest!" she exclaimed, pointing accusingly with her chopsticks._

_Ignoring the rude gesture, Sakura prodded. "What do you mean? I was here all day, with Sasori. Cooking. For you!"_

"_No, I mean—I saw _you_, but it _wasn't_ you! It was…I can't…say…" Harumi stopped, not wanting to continue._

_Sakura waited impatiently for her to continue. Sasori felt it was time to intrude._

"_Harumi, tell her."_

_Obeying his order, she continued, "…It _was_ you…but it was made from ink, it was dancing…I ran when I saw it look at me, with hollow eyes…and then it melted into a blob of ink on the ground…" she trailed off, recalling the event._

_Immediately realizing whose technique that was, her green eyes widened in horror. Dropping one of her chopsticks on the floor, she phased out of the shock. This caught Sasori's attention. "What's wrong, Sakura-san?" he asked as he picked the fallen half from the floor._

_Sakura turned to him with horrified eyes before looking down. "It's nothing, really. I…I just remembered something…from way back…__**then**__."_

_Deciding that it was better to leave the matter as it was, Sakura gave a small smile to the puppeteer and went back to continue her lunch. "Maybe what you saw was just a ghost, you're tired, Harumi. I'll go get the basket later. You can stay with Sasori-"_

"_I'll go with you."_

_**~we've reached the end of it~**_

"Sakura."

Said woman stopped her washing and turned to the source of the voice. There, leaning against the door frame, was the redhead, his face not betraying any emotion.. Sakura left her dishes in the sink and pouted at him, mentally scolding him for interrupting her train of thoughts.

"What…?" she drawled.

Sasori walked up to her slowly, his eyes fixed on her. Alarmed, Sakura stepped back, unaware that behind her was a dead-end. Before she could even turn around and get away, his quick steps already had her bum leaning onto the edge of the sink. She was trapped, simply.

The manipulative puppeteer chose to stand as close to her body than she would have liked. His chest a breadth away from hers, his lips close to her forehead. Sakura was not even aware that she had stopped breathing. Her eyes were focused on his, not knowing what to expect at the sudden forwardness.

The older man smirked.

"Breathe. Don't want you dying before you gave a proper answer." He reminded simply before backing away, crossing his arms in the process.

"What do you want!" Sakura asked impatiently, her hands itchy to punch the smirk off of his face.

"I cannot have you go away alone, until you give me an answer. The safety of the Akatsuki could be breached if you decided to report us to Konoha. If that happens, I will be forced to _remove_ you from this world."

Sakura retorted angrily, "I can't even go back to Konoha even if I wanted to because I won't go there. Ever again."

"Because of what you did?" Sasori stated, knowing the answer.

"Yes! Because of what I did!"

"How did…you stage your death?" Sasori inquired, genuinely interested.

Taken aback by the sudden topic, she only shrugged after the initial shock.

"It wasn't easy, but I managed. Long story short, I had to use tricky stuff to get the blood right, cut my hair and faked some flesh that's infused with my DNA. It's not impossible for a medic, you see. And with my superhuman strength, it wasn't hard to trash my apartment."

"How come they didn't even look for a leeway, a possibility that it was staged?" he pointed out, "Surely, your _shishou_ would have known."

"…they didn't know that I've thought about leaving. I never brought it up." She told him, her eyes faraway.

"They must have been too devastated to even ever think of your possible betrayal of their trust." He stated matter-of-factly.

Feeling very offended, Sakura stomped towards him and pointed an accusing finger onto his chest. "You. Shut. The. Hell. Up. I **never** betrayed them!"

Not really pleased with her disrespecting of his space, Sasori had his hand around her wrist -so swiftly that she did not even see it- gripping it firmly before twisting it around to rest just below her back, causing her to writhe around in pain. With not much of an option but to be put in such a position, Sakura stopped struggling to get free.

Tired to even do anything else, she ignored the fact that Sasori was the enemy and leaned her back against his chest, surprising the other. She was too occupied to even notice the sudden increase in the heartbeats of the man holding her captive.

"I'm tired, you stupid puppet." She mumbled quietly, closing her eyes.

"…tired of this life that I'm living." She continued softly.

"…tired of not having my friends with me." She added to the equation.

"…laughing, smiling, and sharing memories with **me**." She choked out.

"So, stop…_please_ stop bullying me…" her tears betrayed her as her voice broke, a trail of clear droplets falling down her cheek. "_Please_."

Sasori did not say anything but let her hands go, and they fell to her sides limply as she continued sobbing. Seeing her at her weakest made him feel disgusted. She was so vulnerable that he felt his heartstrings tighten, making it hard for him to breathe. He tried to ignore it but the woman in front of her looked like a little girl, the same little girl that he had faced years ago.

Without even thinking, he turned her around to face him and had his arms around her, pulling her not too closely, just close enough to embrace her and whisper to her ear.

"I will try not to." He vowed quietly. His voice did not emit any emotion but he meant it.

"Just cry, you kept it in for too long."

Sakura surrendered to his words and continued crying, her tears wetting his clothes. She grabbed a fistful of his garments and sobbed even louder as it dawned to her that his words were true.

Because it was all too true, too spot on…for her to even deny.

She needed to face the truth.

She was all alone now.

…so alone…

…that she did not even care…

…that she was in the arms of the man who once tried to put an end to her life.

"Thank you."

**A/N: LOL. Wasn't expecting it to end this way but…hey, unexpected relationship buildup? Mind you, she was quite vulnerable. If Sakura was sane enough, she would have pushed him away I guess but no one likes to be alone. Thanks for the reviews and favourites and alerts. I promise to get to the main point of the story soon. I'm impatient myself. Reviews are appreciated. I might draw a fanart of this story lol. One day. I'll try and make this story longer but by next week, I'll have exams and I haven't even studied. Stop proscrastinating, frog.  
**


End file.
